The Mole's email
The email from The mole ☀Dear Trialists, This may or may not come as a surprise but I have decided to take this opportunity to speak with as many of you as I can, to inform you that I have been the one in your community sending messages back to F&J. At first, I was a little surprised by your lack of ingenuity, I thought that Lift-Off had sent the best to find their friends. I didn't know that you guys needed much help. But you did. Perhaps I was being cruel to think that your skills were limited but on several occasions, I have found myself at the last minute having to dive in and help you. It appears that at times you guys miss the obvious, you either over complicate or you don't go deep enough, but this is nothing compared to the sheer lack of 'actually working together'. It has happened, far too many times to list, that trialists, good trialists find themselves being drowned out in your groups. I experienced this myself when the initial disc image was found, I had the answers, I was giving them out, but it took several repeated tries to get you all to listen. I would suggest that when I am gone you split the group into manageable teams especially when working on one problem, whoever gets there first, informs the other, that way voices are heard and your chances of success are increased. There are some amazingly talented Trialists in your group - this will help them all to shine. I want to find T as much as you do and I will stop at nothing to make this happen. I can assure you that things will get a lot more difficult from here on in. I put myself forward as an 'F&J trialist monitor' because I have a lot of time on my hands at the site in London. I am working with the older patients who, like you, have taken first consumption. My job has been to watch you all in your communities and post back any findings direct to their initial site in Tokyo, and now, onto the boat. I have to tell you that there were also three of us, three original monitors, in your group. I have managed to silence the other two - but I can't be sure. F&J has no idea which of the three has been helping you. For the good of our cause: let's keep it that way. While the F&J main team are out of internet signal I will take this opportunity to meet with one of you. I have something to give you that will allow me to contact you all later down the line. Once the main team at F&J are back on dry soil, new trialists will be heading our way. Some of them might be monitors, trusted F&J moles. I will keep my account semi-active in your groups but I will no longer be using it to watch or to help. I will meet the select Trialist next Thursday on Angel's Bench. Details of which will be sent to the trialist in due course. I must let you know that although things may seem irrelevant now, or red herrings before, they probably won't be later - F&J have thought of everything. Use this time now before new trialists, and potential new moles, arrive to converse and discuss the meeting. I will be able to answer only two questions so please have these prepared before we meet. I do not like to waste time. In the meantime:- Do not try to contact me. Do not reply to this email. Do not message me in your communities. Give me a few weeks to concept this, but I will create a 'mole trialist test' for you to use, everytime a new trialist makes contact. You are all on your own now, no more last minute help, no more spying from my side. One thing is for certain for all of us, we have to find T. Very best, (credit to tonythetard on the discord for finding the cipher) Category:TheoSurtsey1977 Category:Email Category:Friedrich & John Pharmaceutical